Now you have it, now you don't
by LemonLime777
Summary: Sometimes you don't know what you have until you almost lose it. Timmy learns this. TimmyTootie.
1. Chapter 1

Timmy Turner's godparents were sitting outside the school in the form of cats. They were waiting for Timmy to come out.

An eleven year old boy ran out.

"Tootie alert, hide me!" Timmy said to his godparents.

Cosmo quickly turns himself into a bush, which Timmy hides behind.

A little girl by the name of Tootie ran up to the bush.

"Timmy! Where are you?" her shrill voice asked.

No answer.

"Timmy?"

Still no answer.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Tootie wailed as she ran away crying.

When the coast was clear Cosmo and Wanda turned back into fairies.

"You know Timmy I don't think you're being fair to Tootie." Wanda said. "Sure she comes on a little strong but she's really sweet."

"Why would I be nice to Tootie? She's practically the most unpopular person in the school. Even the math dweebs are more popular than her." Timmy tried to reason.

"But you were so nice to Tootie in the past." Wanda said. "You gave her your Crimson Chin doll."

"That's because I didn't want it." said Timmy getting annoyed. "It would have been a waste to just throw it away. Besides I like Trixie Tang."

"It's always about Trixie isn't it sport." Wanda said.

"Give Timmy a break. Trixie's the most popular kid in school." Cosmo said.

"She's also the most beautiful." Timmy said dreamily.

"You know Timmy, there is more to dating than just looks." Wanda said. "There's .."

"Personality, intelligence, respect." Timmy mimicked in her voice.

"You know sport Trixie doesn't like you." Wanda said.

"She will soon enough." Timmy said. "Cosmo, I wish I had cool clothes again."

"Oh no, here we go again." Wanda groaned.

"You got it." Cosmo said cheerfully.

He raised his wand and it made the bogus noise.

"You don't got it." Cosmo said just as cheerfully.

"Hey what gives?" Timmy asked.

"Remember how you almost lost us that time when you wished to be popular?" Wanda asked.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" Timmy replied.

"The Fairy Council probably prevented you from making those wishes you made so the same thing wouldn't happen again." Wanda said.

"That tanks." Timmy said stomping his foot. "Come on guys let's go home before Tootie comes back."

His godparents raise their wands and they poof home.

Timmy flops on his bed and starts to doze off.

"Well lamb chop we have a bit of time to ourselves. What do you want to do?" Comso asked.

"Let's go fishing." Wanda said.

"You got it." he poofed the two away.

**Meanwhile at Tootie's house**

Tootie ran in the door sobbing.

"Alright brat shut up!" Vicky yelled.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Tootie wailed.

"It's because you're a stupid little brat. No go do my chores!" Vicky said.

Tootie had to obey.

"I have an idea. I'm going to get rid of that brat so I can be in peace once again." Vicky said evilly. "I know just how to do it."

She pulled out her cellphone.

**At the North Pole**

"Ok it's your turn." Wanda said to Cosmo.

"Ok." Cosmo replied.

He turned into a fish and jumped into the hole in the ice. Wanda took her fishing rod and put it in the water.

"You can't catch me." Cosmo said.

Wanda took her fishing rod and hooked Cosmo.

"Oh man, you got me." Cosmo pouted.

"I'm sure Timmy has woken up by now. We'd better go back." said Wanda.

Cosmo agreed and they both poofed back.

They entered the room and found Timmy playing a hand held video game.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Timmy.

"Sorry sport." Wanda apologized.

"It's ok." Timmy said. "Hey let's get extreme!!!"

Wanda groaned.

**Six** **hours later**

"That was do much fun you guys." Timmy said.

"Yeah six hours of shooting yourself out of a cannon does seem fun." Wanda said.

"Well I'm gonna head to bed." Timmy said.

"Ok goodnight." the two fairies said.

**Back at Tootie's house**

"Yeah Todd listen I need you to kidnap my sister." Vicky said into her phone.

"Sure. What do I do with her?" he asked.

"Whatever you want." Vicky replied.

"Ok."

She ended the call.

**Update will come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Timmy awoke from a peaceful slumber stretching. He reached over and hit the alarm clock that was buzzing.

"Good morning guys." Timmy said cheerfully.

"Good morning Timmy." Cosmo and Wanda replied.

"I like pie!" Cosmo added in. "Say I wish I had pie Timmy. Come on Timmy please, please, pleasse!" Cosmo begged.

"Alright." Timmy replied. "I wish I had pie."

Both godparents waved their wands and pie appeared.

"Can I have the pudding Timmy?" Cosmo asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure." Timmy said handing the pie over.

"That was really nice of you Timmy." Wanda said.

"I did it to shut Cosmo up." Timmy replied.

"Well that works too." Wanda said.

"Timmy breakfast is ready." his mom called.

"Coming." Timmy replied.

He grabbed his backpack and made his bed. Almost breaking his blue lamp he ran down for breakfast. His dad noticed his quick running.

"Gee son you must be hungry." Timmy's dad said.

"I sure am." he replied.

"Here's your breakfast." Timmy's mom said, handing him the plate.

The plate consisted of eggs, bacon, waffles, and hash browns. Timmy woofed it down and grabbed his bag.

"Bye mom, bye dad." Timmy said.

"Bye Timmy." They said together.

Timmy walked down the street and saw the bus driving up. He walked toward the bus and got on.

"Hey Timmy!" Chester and A.J called from the middle.

"Hi guys." he replied, sitting down.

"There's a brand new Crash Nebula episode on tonight." Chester said. "can you guys come over my house after school to watch it?"

"Sure thing dude." Timmy replied.

"I'm in." A.J responded

"Cool! I'll start preparing the rodents for our dinner." Chester said excitedly.

"No thanks, I have a big lunch today." Timmy said.

"I have made a scientific discovery that if you eat less your brain functions better." A.J said.

"Ok, but I'll make extra in case you change your mind." Chester said.

"Sure dude." Timmy replied.

The bus pulled up to the school.

"Well get ready for another boring day at school with Crocker." Chester said dryly.

"Yup." Timmy said back.

The walked into school at sat down at their desks.

"Same boring school." Timmy said softly.

Crocker came in.

"Ok class, time for a pop quiz!"Crocker said.

The class groaned as Crocker passed out the tests.

"Oh Turner let me save you the trouble of taking the quiz." Crocker said.

He took out a pen.

"F!" Crocker said. "You can always change your grade using your FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

"Mr. Crocker I don't have fairy godparents!" Timmy exclaimed.

"A very likely story Turner, NOT! FAIRY GODPARENTS, FAIRY GODPARENTS, FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker yelled spazzing out.

Timmy just sank into his seat wishing that the day was over.

The bell finally rung and the class was dismissed for the day. Timmy gathered up his books and other positions and raced out the door before Crocker could pull another fast one on him.

He met up with Chester and A.J.

"You ready to come to my house?" Chester asked.

"You bet." Timmy and A.J said enthusiastically.

They waited for the bus to pull up and got on. When the bus pulled in front of Chester's mobile home they all got off.

"Dude why do you refer to this as a house?" A.J asked.

"It's faster than saying mobile home." Chester replied.

They went inside to watch the show.

**At Vicky's house **

"Have you cleaned my room yet?" Vicky demanded.

"Yes." Tootie replied

"Good now go shovel Doidle a pool. NOW!"

Tootie went outside grumbling.

She started shoveling and a car pulled up.

**There's chapter 2.**


End file.
